


Arcade Date

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arcades, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru go on a date at a game arcade. (KuroMahi)





	Arcade Date

Mahiru thought they should go outside for their next date. On the other hand, Kuro wanted to enjoy a lazy Saturday on the couch with him. Going to an arcade was a happy compromise between them. Bright lights and noise greeted them when they walked into the building. It was more crowded than Mahiru expected it would be so he took Kuro’s hand.

“You’re an expert of video games so which one would you recommend? I’m fine with anything.” Mahiru said as he scanned the game machines. The game center had everything from racing games to fighting games. He wondered if they had a co-op game they could play together. Since Kuro played games often, he was more skilled and could beat him easily. “Go pick one while I buy us some tokens.”

“Okay,” He said and watched him walk to the token machine. Kuro preferred that they stayed home where he could sit close with Mahiru. He searched the room for a game they would both enjoy. He knew Mahiru would say he wanted something simple if he asked him. A racing game would be fun but there was a line in front of the racing machine.

Mahiru came back to him with two cups of tokens. Then he hooked his arm around Kuro’s and lead him to a different game. It was the classing rhythm game,  _Dance Dance Revolution_. “Thinking simply, we should play this one first! This will force you to exercise while playing video games. It’s easy. Just step on the arrows like how they appear in screen.”

“That still sounds like a lot of moving. If a video game makes you move more than your thumbs, it’s bad. Troublesome,” He groaned but Mahiru merely chuckled at his sarcasm. When they first met, he thought his laziness was irritating but he quickly learned how dependable Kuro was. Kuro leaned against the back bar and asked, “Does this game actually teach you how to dance?”

“It helps you learn rhythm but not much more.” Mahiru stepped onto the dance pad and scrolled through the songs. He looked over his shoulder to Kuro and grinned. “This could be the only arcade game I can beat you at. Well, this and maybe racing games. Do you want to play that next and make a bet on it? If I win, you have to take me to the movies for our next date.”

“And what do I get if I win? I would like to have ramen for dinner tonight.” He said. Mahiru hummed softly as he thought of his answer. He leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. He giggled when he saw the way Kuro blushed. It was rare that he could see Kuro’s expression change like that. He smiled and asked, “Is that a yes?”

“If you win. I don’t know if we have the ingredients for ramen so we’ll have to buy them on the way back home.” He told him. Mahiru turned back to the game and slipped his token into the slot. As he waited for the song to start, he said: “I’ll play first but I expect you to dance too. Then, we can play  _Mario Kart._ ”

Mahiru followed the colourful arrows and stepped onto the corresponding buttons. Each step he made was a joyful bounce. His arms swung loosely at his side. He had a beaming smile on his face as danced. The warmth he emitted was infectious and Kuro found himself smiling as well. Each time Kuro looked at his smile, he thought of how lucky he was to have Mahiru in his life.

The song came to an end and Mahiru faced him again. He didn’t step off the platform immediately but he lightly tugged on his arm. He urged him to step onto the game with him. “It’s your turn, Kuro. Let’s see if you can beat my score. Pick any song you want as long as it’s on hard mode.”

“You expect this poor kitty to play a rhythm game when he has such short paws?” Kuro joked in a high pitched voice. He made little paws with his hands and made soft, cat noises. Mahiru didn’t know if he should roll his eyes or laugh at the old routine. “After one round of this game, I’ll be exhausted and you will easily beat me in  _Mario Kart_  then. That’s cheating, Mahiru.”

“I played one round and I’m not out of breath.” Mahiru countered. “Please, Kuro, just dance for me.”

“Just dance?” He nodded. Kuro gently took his hand and turned Mahiru in a circle. Once they were facing again, he wrapped his arm around him and dipped him. He held him securely but Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. They were close and he felt his breath against his lips. “Are you happy now?”

“Okay, you win, Kuro.” Mahiru relented with a smile. “Why are you only this smooth when you want to talk me out of exercising? But the next round is  _Mario Kart_  and I’ll win that one. I want my movie date.”


End file.
